No te Preocupes
by akary kinomoto
Summary: ¿Cómo fue tu primer amor? o ¿La primera vez que te rompieron el corazón? ... AU


_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, pues son propiedad de Sunrise.**_

**"No te preocupes".**

"_**¿Y cómo fue tu primer amor? ¿Qué hiciste?"… **_

…De pequeña siempre salía a pasear con mi mejor amigo Duran, un canino raza Alaskan Malamute Gigante, pero tan grande que de cachorro parecía ya un perro adulto, si se paraba en dos patas me alcanzaba, aun cuando estaba de pie. Fue en uno de esos paseos hacia el maravilloso parque que la conocí. Una chica castaña, ojos carmesí, con una linda sonrisa. Ese día estaba escapando de Duran con su pelota favorita, por ello él me seguía, esas carreras hacían que fueran más emocionantes las salidas. Corría tanto como mis piernas me permitían, hasta que cerca de un árbol me caí soltando la pelota, me levanté con dificultad puesto que había caído en un charco de lodo, y cuando buscaba mi pelota una mano enguantada me la dio.

– _¿Es tuya?_– me preguntó con una sonrisa, levanté mi rostro y le observé, su acento no se me hacía familiar.

– _Si_– le contesté mientras recibía mi pelota.

– _¿No tienes frío?–_ preguntó al ver que a pesar de que nevaba yo no llevaba abrigo.

– _Un poco, pero Duran arruinó mis suéteres_– confesé.

– _¿Duran?_

– _Mi perro_– y fueron como las palabras mágicas porque de inmediato Duran cayó sobre mí, y empezó a lamerme, escuché la risa de la chica extraña.

– _¡Shizuru!_– le llamaron, y ella solo se despidió con la mano, dejándome ahí. Mi primer encuentro con ella fue a mis ocho años, luego de eso, pasarían dos años para volverla a ver.

Para entonces, Mai me molestaba mucho, pues tenía el don de la cocina, y cada que hacía un nuevo platillo yo lo tenía que probar, sin embargo, fue por eso que pasé mi cumpleaños encerrada en el baño, que supiera cocinar no hacía que todo el tiempo le salieran bien las comidas. Yo estaba huyendo, no quería morir tan joven. El mejor lugar que se me ocurrió fue el parque, lejos de mi casa. Ella estaba debajo de aquel árbol donde la viera la primera vez, leyendo.

– _¿Puedo sentarme?–_ le pregunté.

– _Es un país libre_– contestó sin siquiera verme, solo leyendo su libro, no sé si le molestó el que yo me sentara, pero si fue así, al menos lo supo disimular.

– _¿Qué lees?–_ le pregunté, estaba sola, bajo un árbol, huyendo de casa y sin muchos ánimos de regresar, hacer plática, aunque pocas ganas tuviera de ello, era la única forma de tener una buena excusa para que la idea de ir a mi hogar no se me pasara por la cabeza.

– _Un libro_– me dijo, y sonrió para sí, aun no se dignaba a voltear a verme.

– _Wow, que interesante_– comenté– _supongo que debe ser de tus favoritos_– mientras observaba el vapor salir de mi boca por el frio que hacía.

– _De hecho, así es_– declaró con él entrecejo fruncido, mientras al fin se dignaba a mirarme, lo extraño es que en cuanto me vio, pude leer la sorpresa en sus ojos. Yo simplemente espere a que ella dijera algo– _Ara… ¿te conozco?_– preguntó observándome como si de una especie de animal extraño se tratase.

– _¿En serio?_– contesté, obviamente sabia que nos conocíamos, pero prefería que ella me recordara a que yo se lo dijera.

– _Yo… siento que te he visto en algún otro lado._

– _¿Será que si...?_– e iba a decirle, pues si nos conocemos, pero en cuanto tenia la intención de revelar mi identidad.

– _¡Natsuki!–_ la persona que me metería al baño de nuevo apareció.

– _¡Ma-Mai!–_ dije alterada.

– _¡Ven para acá!–_ dijo y me jalo de la mano para llevarme a mi casa.

– _¿Pero cómo me encontraste?–_ pregunte y vi a Duran– _Traidor_– susurré– _nos vemos–_ le dije a aquella chica que solo me observaba como si ya supiera quién era, ante eso sonreí.

– _Adiós–_ apenas logré escuchar cómo se despidió, pues Mai ya me llevaba lejos. Ese día de milagro no me enferme. Y aquella chica misteriosa empezó a ser alguien a quien quería conocer.

Pero no fue sino hasta que tuve quince años que al fin pude conocerla, pues entró al mismo colegio que yo. Ella era muy popular, muchas chicas le seguían, por lo que cada que la veía, simplemente hacíamos un cruce de miradas. Ella con sus múltiples fans y yo con mi mejor amiga Mai. Ella siendo la mejor estudiante, yo feliz de al menos pasar el año, ella siendo el ejemplo a seguir, yo siendo la delincuente del lugar. Tantas diferencias. Y a pesar de todo, más de alguna coincidencia.

Un día, en un paseo escolar, me decidí a fugarme con una cámara, mi intención era tomar muchas fotos de todo el lugar, pues ¿de qué sirve ir a un paseo si no lo ves todo? En otras palabras, si vas a un paseo, debes pasear. Así que mientras el grupo avanzaba hacia otro lado, yo me alejaba, llegué a lugares con muchos paisajes realmente bellos y aproveché a tomar fotos.

– _¿Sabes que está prohibido que te alejes del grupo?–_ preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

– _Bueno–_ comencé tratando de enfocar el paisaje con mi cámara– _supongo que nos castigarán a ambas_– y luego de tomar mi foto la volví a ver.

– _Ara, tienes razón_– comentó con una sonrisa, yo me había quedado helada al ver que era ella– _por eso tendrás que pasar conmigo todo lo que resta del paseo._

– _¡¿Eh?!_

– _Para que si nos regañan, nos castiguen juntas_– completó.

– _Pues bien, pero no me vuelvo responsable si te pierdes, ojou-sama_– yo por mi parte, había adquirido la mala maña de decirle así, pues no conocía su nombre, lo había olvidado.

– _Fujino Shizuru_– dijo, y extendió su mano.

– _Kuga Natsuki_– estreché su mano.

– _Ahora ya sabes mi nombre_– sonrió– _y si me vuelves a llamar ojou-sama te haré algo malo_– me advirtió.

– _Está bien_– pero para dejar las cosas en claro– _Ojou-sama_– yo jamás sigo las advertencias, de ahí que en ese paseo me haya ido tan mal. Shizuru hizo que el paseo fuera una locura, me acusaron de violadora, secuestradora, ladrona, y de travesti, creo que nunca había sufrido tanto, ni creí que llegaría a extrañar la comida torturosa de Mai, pero juro que en ese paseo habría preferido pasar encerrada en el baño por malestar que con Shizuru. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, me divertí, estar con ella fue emocionante.

Luego de ese paseo nos castigaron a ambas, a Shizuru le dieron un castigo suave por ser la estudiante estrella, a mi me castigaron severamente pues no había día que no hiciera una estupidez, pero ¿qué no saben que solo haciendo estupideces se aprende?, por ello de pequeños deben dejarnos jugar, ese argumento solo logró que casi me expulsaran. Si no fuera por Shizuru, creo que lo habrían hecho.

Debido a que ambas teníamos que acudir los mismos días a nuestros respectivos castigos, nos encontrábamos seguido. Lo que al principio fue incómodo luego se hizo una necesidad, y de repente, era normal el que estuviéramos juntas, y con los años, pasó de ser una desconocida a mi amiga, para luego convertirse en alguien muy especial para mí. Fue en ese momento que ella cambio de amiga a alguien especial, en que cometí una tontería, me enamoré de ella, y creí que por tanto, ella lo estaría de mí.

Y en el jardín en el que nos reuníamos siempre, llevé mi locura a cabo.

– _¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?!–_ le pregunté con una cajita en mi mano, totalmente roja por los nervios que me comían.

– _Ookini Natsuki, pero no_– contestó con una sonrisa fingida– _yo no quiero, ni puedo ser tu novia_– siguió, y cada palabra me lastimaba más– _y no es normal_– lo ultimo lo susurró, sin verme, como si no fuese a mí a quien se lo dijera–_ y creo que seguir con esto solo es una tontería_– completó, se dio vuelta y se marchó. A mis diecisiete años supe lo que era tener el corazón roto. Ella nunca más me volvió a hablar, para la universidad se fue de aquí, y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, no digo que no haya tenido otras relaciones, pero esa es quizás, la que más me marco, y eso que nunca fue.

– _¿Y entonces qué hago yo?_– me preguntó viéndome con esos ojos dorados.

– _No te preocupes, Mikoto_– le contesté– _tu solo inténtalo, pues si nunca arriesgas, nunca lo sabrás y nunca ganarás nada_– Mikoto es la chica que está enamorada de mi hermana Alyssa, y una buena amiga.

– _Pero, ¿y si me rompen el corazón?_

– _Es que eso es lo que la mayoría teme, dar su corazón y que lo devuelvan roto, pero si no te quitas el miedo alguien más llegará, y entonces, lamentarás el día en que perdiste la oportunidad._

– _¿Tu te arrepientes?_

– _No._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Porque si no me hubiese declarado, aun creería que aquello pudo ser, y entonces ese fantasma siempre me perseguiría– _le dije y ella sonrió.

– ¿_Qué llevaba la cajita que le darías? _

– _Llevaba un collar con otra cajita, y dentro de ella, semillas del árbol en el que nos conocimos–_ contesté– _era algo simple, pero con significado._

– _¡Buscare algo así para darle a Alyssa!– _dijo alegre y se fue, dejándome sola bajo aquel mismo árbol donde hace diecisiete años conocí a Shizuru. Con Mikoto en quién sabe dónde, me dediqué a lo que hacía antes de que ella llegara a pedir que le contara sobre mi primer amor. Leer.

– _¿Puedo sentarme?_– me preguntó alguien, la volví a ver y era una niña muy linda, castaña, con ojos lila.

– _Es un país libre_– le conteste con una sonrisa, mientras seguía con mi lectura.

– _¿Qué lees?_– me preguntó y mientras la veía sonreí para mí, sentía esto un Déjá vu.

– _Un libro– _le respondí viéndola directamente a los ojos.

– _Ara, interesante_– esa voz si la reconocí de inmediato, mi curiosidad no espero y la volví a ver, se veía hermosa, la misma mujer que me rompió el corazón yacía enfrente de mí– _Supongo que debe ser de tus favoritos._

– _De hecho, así es– _contesté viéndola.

– _Veo que ya se conocen– _comentó viendo a la pequeña.

– _Algo así– _respondí mientras me levantaba, pues sentía el vibrar de mi celular, que solo quería decir que Mai ya me andaba buscando– _Un placer conocerte_– le sonreí a la niña mientras me alejaba, y antes de retirarme totalmente, me di la vuelta para decir– _ojou-sama_–Shizuru hizo un gesto de enojo, y su hija se ruborizó, yo por mi parte me reí internamente y me alejé. Ya sabía que el llamado significaba una cosa, así que respondí tranquila.

– _¡Natsuki! ¡Ven aquí y llévate a este perro, que está destruyendo la casa!_

– _Ya voy– _Duran debe tener hambre y es por eso que está como loco. En cuanto llegué a casa, saqué la pelota que siempre ocupo para jugar con él, y lo llevé al parque. Extraño, tener que volver al mismo lugar– _bien amigo, alcánzala– _dije en lo que tiraba la pelota, y mi amigo, que ahora parecía casi un caballo, iba tras ella. Sonreí, pensar que él conoce toda mi historia.

– _Si que ha crecido_– comentó al llegar a mi lado.

– _¿Verdad que sí?–_ contesté viendo la dirección que Duran había tomado.

– _Creí que te irías._

– _Mai ya no aguanta a Duran en la casa_– comenté, aun sin verla.

– _Ara, Mai-san y tú…– _dejo la pregunta sin terminar.

– _Aun no sé el nombre de tu hija– _no le agradó el que cambiara de tema, pero ¿qué más da?

– _En realidad ella es mi sobrina y se llama Anh_– confesó.

– _Ya veo– _y para mi, ahí llegue a punto muerto en la conversación, ya no sabía que más decir, pues no es simple el volver a ver a la persona, que a pesar de los años, aun tiene la capacidad de robarte el corazón. Por suerte Duran regresó en ese momento con la pelota, me agaché para acariciarlo y regresar al juego.

– _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_– y esa pregunta me agarró por sorpresa, por primera vez en lo que llevaba ahí la volví a ver.

– ¿_Eh?– _sí, con ella siempre tengo un gran vocabulario.

– _Solo para recordar viejos momentos_– dijo tratándole de quitar importancia, pero aun así la pude ver algo nerviosa.

– _¿Quieres cenar?– _pregunté contrarrestando su invitación.

– _¿Mai no se enojará?_

– _Ella estará bien, tiene a su esposo y a su hijo cerca– _respondí, y con ello, también contesté a la pregunta que dejó a medias, después de mi confesión pude leer el alivio en su mirada.

– _¿Así que Natsuki sigue soltera?_

– _¿Estas averiguando de mi vida?_

– _Tal vez._

– _¿Por qué? Conoces a alguien interesada en una relación_– dije eso bromeando, pero para ella eso no era un juego.

– _De hecho– _completó, ocultó su rostro con su flequillo y se ruborizó, luego de un rato, levantó su mirada hacia mi– ¿_Quieres ser mi novia?_– quedé perpleja ante esa declaración, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, y una voz regresó a mí, haciéndome volver el tiempo atrás– _"No te preocupes"_– dijo aquella voz– "_Todo tiene una razón y un momento"._

– _No sé si sea buena idea– _le respondí– _y no quiero ser tu novia._

– _Yo entiendo– _dijo agachando la mirada, me acerqué a ella sonriendo, sé que es pura maldad, pero ella rompió mi corazón, esta era una pequeña venganza. Cuando estuve frente a ella, coloqué uno de mis dedos bajo su barbilla y elevé su rostro, había lágrimas en esa mirada, con delicadeza se las retiré.

– _Perdón, no me expresé bien– _susurré, ella me miró con curiosidad– _Yo no solo quiero ser tu novia, preferiría ser tu amante_– comente, ella se sonrojó– _y si es posible, ser tu esposa en un futuro lejano_– terminé, ella sonrió, y entonces fui yo la que se puso seria– ¿_Por qué tardaste tanto?_

– _Creí que tu y Mai estaban juntas, y que tu solo querías jugar conmigo– _confesó sonrojada, yo me reí de buena gana.

– _Ikezu._

– _Shizuru baka– _le dije y, antes de que pudiera contestar, la besé. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, y para todo lo demás, ahora solo no quería perderla, mi corazón me decía que ya era tiempo, yo no podría estar más de acuerdo_, _ya no la dejaría ir– _Entonces, ¿quieres cenar?– _al fin y al cabo, no podría pedir mejor compañía para navidad–_ Ojou-sama._

– _Será un placer– _comentó sonriente– _Nat-su-ki_– pero juro que su mirada decía que me mataría.

– _Dime._

– _Si me vuelves a llamar Ojou-sama, sufrirás._

– _¿Qué me harías?– _pregunte inocentemente.

– _Sigue diciéndolo, y lo sabrás._

– _Bien, ¿nos vamos?_

– _Hay que esperar a Duran._

– _Tienes razón, Ojou-sama– _ante aquello reí, eso lo pagaría caro después. Pero al menos valió la pena volver a ver esa mirada. Mi madre tenía razón, cada cosa tiene su tiempo y lugar.

* * *

**Nota. **Se suponía que esta historia estaría para antes de navidad, pero ciertas cosas se dieron y no pudo ser, por lo que, aunque ya es un poco tarde, Feliz Navidad (atrasado) y Feliz Año Nuevo (adelantado)… Una cosa más, en realidad poco tiene que ver con la historia, pero ésta está inspirada en la canción "Don´t Worry Child" de "Swedish House Mafia", me gusta ese tipo de música xD. Espero les guste, y espero comentarios, que les aseguro que motivan a continuar, e intentare ponerme al día con mi otra historia… Hasta Luego


End file.
